


Brother Beast

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Hive Mind, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Pokemon Battle, Possession, Possessive Behavior, nihilego - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Everything had happened so fast- from him awaiting his brother's arrival, the stadium being evacuated- everyone but him running as Leon's new terrifying form revealed itself. Hop made the decision to stay, though. His mind screamed no but something within his consciousness begged him to stay and observe, to meet face to face with his brother.It felt like a mistake.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Yarrow | Milo, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Brother Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Now this is something that's been a while in the making.  
This is a oneshot based off yeehaw-ray's Nihilego!Leon concept, so I don't own that original idea. This is just the text-based version! The full version with images is on my deviantART.  
I haven't really written something this...disturbing? before so pfff have fun

"Kid- Hey, kid!"

Hop turned his vision to a woman dressed in white. The pokecenter nurse had snapped him out of his terror filled stupor. Gripping his hand tightly, she began to pull him away from the horrors he'd just witnessed.

"N-No, ma'am I need to-". Hop pulled back against her strength, leaning towards the new impact in the stadium's grass. Where Leon... Now remained after he was attacked.  
The once confident champ was now hunched over amidst the smoke from scorched rubble. His upper half inside the head of one of those invaders, shreds of his cape scattered about the battlefield. His breathing was uneasy, distressed hair cloaking his once bright, smiling face.

Hop's struggling was only met with a harsh but clearly afraid tone. "We need to get out of here, the announcement said to evacuate- and I'm not leaving a kid-" 

Her words where hushed by the humming of energy building up. A faint purple glow resonated in front of them.

Hop couldn't tear his eyes away, no, this is too cruel-

Apparently not cruel enough, as Leon soon starts to writhe in agony. Those blue tendrils compress his body inside of the head, blocking his figure from view. Hop's cries are only met to a forceful tug, lacking any consolation. "We need to leave! If that thing touches you, you'll end up like him!" 

Winds begin to kick up, as the creature releases a Sandstorm. Currents of purple twirl around Leon's figure.

Only to explode out.

Purple sand is thrown in Hop's face as he squeezes his eyes shut, almost in an attempt to wake himself up from what seems like an obvious nightmare. The subconscious was a strange thing. And with all of these pressures to become champion, this must be coming from his stressed state of mind... Right? He could no longer feel the woman's grip on his sleeve, that surely meant that-

"AAAAAIIIEEEEEE!"

A shriek. A woman's shriek. Hop opens his eyes immediately, and turns to his side.

She was stabbed. Right on the spot. A large tendril.... Stinger? Had hit her stomach, only for her entire limp body to be flung back into.....this creatures embrace.

Treading forwards, he could barely make out the figure of the behemoth that was....no, still surely is... Leon. His body remained suspended in the air within the form of a strange beast, one Hop could hardly process. Translucent blues had turned to thick, dark purples.... But Leon was center stage. His desaturated body soon left its hunched over posture, his hat casually floating off in response to his head being thrown back. This was to make way for his beard, which seemed to crawl and distort over the curves of his face, it looked incredibly uncomfortable. Then suddenly, their eyes meet, Leon's previously glazed eyes gaining some shine and focus whilst overlooking his little brother. Just as a newborn baby looks over its surroundings, only to pinpoint details it considers important.

This truly felt like a nightmare come true, something only the deepest depths of his consciousness could create. A thick purple haze now flooded the stadium, blocking out the strobe lights completely.  
Dropping the woman's body to his side nonchalantly, this Leon still seemed determined to sting anyone who got between him and his brother.  
There was no way to fight back, Hop had left his bag, and by extension, his team back in the waiting room. It's not like he could have a Pokemon battle anyway- Leon's Charizard partner Blaze laid on the ground, unconscious, previously attacked by that thing, the one Leon was now bound to. 

Hop could hardly move. Fear almost paralysing him, forcing himself to back away from his darling brother whilst locked in eye contact- a dead muted yellow meeting Hop's wet, tear stained golden eyes. Leon surely looked like he was dying, that thing sucking out every ounce of life he had left. He moved slowly but would, and could, attack anyone in an instant...how come then.... why wasn't he targeting the most helpless one here?

"Is.... Is she dead?"

"Unconscious. She'll join me as one of my subjects soon."

Leon sounded so different. Every word sounded like a command, corrupt and laced with echos- like someone talking within a plastic chamber. It felt all too artificial.

"I can't rule alone Hop- This new world needs a prince as well as a king."

"New world...?? What are you-" 

"-I realised how pitiful this world is. It's one of loneliness, where I was distracted by pointless battles only meant for entertainment! That's why...I'm going to create my own world!"

His euphoric smile felt empty and tragic. He looks like he's crying out for help. Placing one foot in front of the other, Leon moves closer - the space between the two becoming claustrophobic.

"I want to go back to the way it used to be, just you and me."

"The way it used to be... ??"

"This pointless league, it separated us. For how long couldn't we see each other?"

Still coming to grips with the altered way Leon spoke, Hop listened. His mannerisms had changed dramatically, the way he directed his words felt planned and controlled-

"However long it was... I don't care for that anymore. I want you back, baby brother- to fight alongside you again."

His rapid heartbeat beginning to slow in response to his brothers words....they made sense. His speech was still tinged with a deluded view on the world but... his core still remained.  
Leon's still in there.  
He has to be.

Feeling as if the atmosphere had softened, Hop approaches slowly. 

"I...want that too", he responds cautiously. "It sounds like you where awfully lonely...being Champion." 

Can I convince him? I'm the only one here who can.. Can't I? Leon smiles, one miles away from his ear-to-ear grin of malice. It feels... welcoming. An outstretched stinger meets Hop's face- but it doesn't hurt. He pokes Hop's cheek in a playful manner

"Leave that thing, Leon...I'm here to help you." Hop forces a smile.

Am I getting to him?

Staring at the outstretched hand of his brother, he mirrors the same motion...but then muffles some laughter. His face distorts once again. The stinger that met Hop's cheek so tenderly yanks at his offered hand. 

"Leon-?!" 

"This makes me so happy, you agreed to stay with me."

He spoke in a disjointed fashion, uttering a reply that didn't line up with Hop's request. Leon's grip on Hop's arm tightens, pulling him closer. Heels dug into the ground, Hop's resistance is overpowered by the sheer strength in Leon's large limbs. 

The realisation. It hit Hop like a bus. Going back to the way it always was... Being separated...

"N-no- I didn't mean-"

"We'll be together again-- nobody will come between us, never again! Doesn't that sound nice??" 

Descending into delusional rambling once again, Leon starts to cackle. Tears once again fill Hop's eyes and spill down his face as he screams into the abyss. Stingers from all angles swallow up and surround Hop's entire body, hysterical laughter echos from the outside of Hop's cage. The beast consumes it's prey.

\--

It was a freak accident. The day Hop was to face his brother in battle, it was ruined by those...things. Translucent beasts who stung anyone who got close enough, only to possess the unconscious body moments later. He'd seen it on the news. Multiple people had fallen to the beasts already, their bodies being forced to work in some sort of hive-mind. They looked alien and no longer human, trapped inside the heads of the beasts.  
Whilst running through the devastated surroundings Victor only had one thing on his mind.

Hop.  
Where are you, Hop?

Using all of his remaining energy to sprint to the champion's stadium, he sees it. Pokeball in hand, Victor approaches. The stadium was dark, an ominous dark purple substance filled the area. Brushing against Victor's cheek, the consistency felt like sand.

A massive beast with multiple limbs, more than any of the previous fusions had. The beast eyed victor as he stared back, trying to make out what was within the head of the monster- there where.... two bodies trapped inside, their legs sprouting out from below.

No, Leon-

He looked incredibly sickly- his skin pale and hair messy, frayed at the ends. It was like he had been doused in chemicals. What Victor could only assume was his once-beard crawled over his face and spiked up in certain angles, like ivy attacking a tree. His cape was ripped but still slumped around his shoulders, it was evident that he'd struggled like many others before succumbing to the monster's influence. A translucent red membrane sprouted from the beasts back in an attempt to replace the tattered cape he still wore. The snap-back that once sat atop his head floated, it was suspended within the head of the beast in an almost comical way.  
Caught up in Leon's new hideous appearance, he hadn't thought to look over to see-

"Hop!?"

Hop's in a terrible state. Hands wrapped around his neck as if were choking, only for him to grip the head of the beast from the inside and punch its walls. Let me out, his body language clearly displays.

"So my other challenger has finally decided to show himself! You're late."

An almost alien voice is directed at Victor, echoing throughout the area. It's clearly Leon but... not.

"I should have never endorsed you, Hop was the only one who ever deserved the luxury of challenging ME." 

The way he spoke was a far cry from all the times before he'd seen him in person. Even on TV- when he was trying his best to be intimidating...it didn't feel like this. He pats Hop on the shoulder, not acknowledging his brother in pain.

"He's choking! Let him go!"

"-Like you would know! You're just a human, you couldn't comprehend what's going on here!"

-Just a human. You have that right, you're hardly human anymore...but what about Hop? I can battle a Pokemon but... Hop's in there. Emotions whelming up inside Victor, he grips the pokeball in his hand.

Cracking under the pressure, Hop's panicked breathing begins to slow, his attempts to free himself coming to a halt.

I... can't fight. It won't let me go. I'm sorry, Leon...

His body goes limp, falling into his brothers embrace. Overlooking the exchange, Victor felt powerless. Should I attack? I'm going to hurt Hop, I know it. But... This sight is truly heart-wrenching, you're corrupt- if you care so much about Hop, why are you doing this-

I need to stop this.

Tossing the pokeball in hand, he chose Corviknight. I have no idea what this thing is, if it even has types to begin with- I'm going to try, though-

"Corviknight, Flash Cannon-"

The limbs of the beast clamp down on the head, concealing Hop and Leon inside. The impact of the attack pushing them back a few feet. Stingers caging the two bodies inside, it looks revolting, like bugs crawling over and devouring a corpse.

"Attack, again-!"

But it's too late. A haunting purple light emanates from inside the closed stingers, only for it to be broken moments later as the beast's new form reveals itself- No, please.

Stingers flailing, stretching out and expanding- the beast crashes to the ground on two pairs of legs. Arms reach out from within the fogged-up head, only to grasp onto each other for support. The bodies looking up at the one who dare opposed them, Victor could make out Hop's altered appearance.  
His skin tinted a pale purple, with dead eyes that felt light-years away from his usual looks of kindness. Strands of hair gripped the sides of his head, copying his brother's beard as if Hop still cared enough to mimic Leon, the one he looked up to so much. The hue of his clothing had also changed just like Leon's in response to the chemicals, Victor could only imagine. 

"What...what did you do to him?!"

"you're pathetic, Victor." 

Air caught in Victor's throat. They're wearing the same face. Their expressions just as devilled as each other, wide empty smiles matching their eyes. Leon's corrupted voice now had an added tone- Hop. They spoke at the same time seamlessly like this had been rehearsed a thousand times.

"You mean nothing to me now - a little bug whose only purpose is to get in my way."

They spoke in unison once again like a single being, lacking any individuality, speaking as a collective. Much more emphasis was in Hop's voice but...this couldn't be true, could it? He would never say these things, not in a million years. I need to do something- anything- to help them.

"Perfection can only be achieved by those who earn it... I've earned it. You're not worthy."

"No- this isn't you, either of you! Hop, Leon- snap out of it!"

They don't listen. Taking strides forward, then a leap- they clasp their stingers together as a poison is released and aimed directly at Victor. Before it can reach him Corviknight swoops in, shielding him from the attack. She shakes off the Sludge Wave like it's nothing.

"See?! You're useless without your Pokemon- everyone is! But you...don't even deserve to be one of my subjects. You don't even deserve to be in my sight!"

"So what's going to happen to the rest of Galar?! Are you just going to remove everyone you hate? How many people are there?!"

They pause, looking almost dumbfounded. For a split second their expressions differ slightly.

What...was that?

Quickly shaking the moment of confusion off, they charge once again, only to be met with another Flash Cannon.

They make an audible screech this time- it being more alien in nature, it comes from the beast. Sliding backwards across the grassy floor in recoil, their giant claw like stingers being used as anchors. Gradually their movement stops. An unpleasant smell of burning rubber fills the stadium. 

What did I do?

Regaining their balance once again and raising their stingers up in unison, a Thunderbolt is aimed directly at Victor and Corviknight. Scrambling to get on Corviknight's back to fly away before the attack hits, Victor gets an aerial view of the stadium. Sand particles grazing his face as he rises above the purple Sandstorm below. He could see clearly now, the stadium lights where still on and the open ceiling was gradually airing out the Sandstorm. The sky - a faint peachy tint, that pleasant colour made Victor just the slightest bit more determined.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, PEST!", he hears close behind as Hop and Leon scream in unison. Their ascent almost beautiful, purple clouds being torn apart as they approach. Making use of their uneven body weight, they jump at an angle and spin suspended in the air only to slam Leon's stingers into Corviknight's side. A pained cry follows-

Holding on with his bare hands as Corviknight regains her balance in the air, Victor looks them both deep in the eyes. How can I salvage this- They speak at the same time, they react at the same time. It's like they're hiveminded like the other beasts...

Drifting steadily away from the beast, Corviknight spirals around the fusion. Their pupils gliding across their sclera in attempt to keep up with the bird's rapid movement, they give up on attempting a clean shot, firing a barrage of shots in Corviknight's direction. Dodging the disorganised Draco Meteor with ease, then firing a Hurricane back in retaliation to push the beast back, Corviknight goes in for an Iron Head. Being this close in proximity, Victor put his plan into effect.

"Hop! Try to remember what it was like being apart! Can't you?!"

"I can! It was miserable! We where miserable! Now we can find happiness, together!"

Flinching in not just agony, but now anger, they respond again in unison- like the question wasn't at all directed at Hop. I need to say something, anything-

"Do you remember the time with Milo?! -When we tried to get his Wooloo to roll over but she used Rollout instead?! She destroyed half of the picnic we made!!"

Victor spat out the most recent memory with Hop he could find in his panicked mind. A faint light glimmered in Hop's eyes. He was in thought, trying to recall the event. 

I- I did it-

Leon grimaced, but not in response to the Iron Head. Letting out a pained grunt through gritted teeth, he raised his stingers. "N-NO!", he let out a panicked cry as another Sludge Wave hit Corviknight. Not retreating in enough time, Victor's chest was struck. Resisting the urge to throw up, he grips his shirt tightly. The purple sludge turned his once bright shirt an unhealthy dark shade. Looking back at Victor in concern, Corviknight continues to circle around the beast of a fusion. 

"It's fine- I'm ok..."

"You won't be soon! How fun will it be, seeing how long you last?!", they let out a loud cackle. 

Moving at blinding speeds, the purple clouds erupt as Corviknight aims an Aerial Ace- then another- at the beast. Whilst darting all over the arena, Victor does his best to hold on, one hand still clutching his poisoned chest. Trapped in a cage of attacks with no escape, the beast screams through Hop and Leon's strained vocal chords. Struggling to move, they aim a Thunderbolt in Corviknight's direction as she prepares another Aerial Ace. Descending at a rapid rate into the sandstorm, she collides with the body of the beast yet again. Coughing violently, Victor tries to reach them again.

I need to connect to both of them- I have to-

"You cared so much for this region! For Hop-!"

Stingers grip Corviknight's sides. He's trying to take us down with him-!

"You don't even care for Blaze anymore?! He was your lifetime partner and you two are leaving him for this...thing?!"

This struck them. Hop, a look of surprise- but it soon evolved into clear sadness reflecting in Leon's eyes. Ignoring everything else for just a few moments, he turns to the side...his hand slipping out of Hop's grip. By looking in the same direction, Victor could see- Blaze. Unconscious on the ground with a sting wound.

"Now, Corviknight!" 

In a final attempt, another Flash Cannon is fired. Directly to the left, Hop's side. 

They all crash to the ground in a disgusting heap, the impact blowing the sandstorm away. Cushioned by the beast's soft body, no one is injured, but the velocity of their descent is enough to give everyone motion sickness. One arm of the beast laying limp on the ground, completely severed- leaving a gaping hole in the left side. Climbing out from under Corviknight's body and shrugging off his backpack, he shambles over to the weakened beast. Victor reaches out-

Hop, please.

Being lifted gradually out of the slimy, horrid smelling carcass, Hop opens his eyes. Almost automatically, Leon does too. He grabs hold of Hop's left hand. Echos still tinge his voice as he screeches. 

"How dare you- GIVE HIM BACK!" 

Hop's expression contorts to match Leon's devastated face once again. They wail at the same time. They fight over Hop in a childish manner before fatigue strikes Leon's already exhausted body. His attempts to hold onto Hop's hand fail, and Victor prevails - pulling Hop out. They topple over and fall onto the torn grass. 

"Hop?! Are you ok?" 

Leaning over Hop's still purple-stained body, he gets a response-

"I'm... Going to....kill you for that..." 

Spoken straight from Hop's mouth, Victor was shocked. He heard something twist and contort behind him, followed by slow footsteps. 

They're still linked. 

Turning around only to be greeted by a large shadow, he could sense pure blood-lust. Leon was standing upright once again, even with a large hole blown in the side of the beast's head chamber. Two extra stingers that once remained below the body had replaced the left side, twisting around each other for support. He'd begun to release yet another Sandstorm, the purple haze crawling across the peachy sky. Leon's balance was off as he approached, but Victor could tell it wasn't just from the uneven body weight. Unable to stand, Victor can only watch on - preparing for the worst.

"You took him away....I'll.....I'LL-" 

A flash of green light reflects in the back of Leon's eyes. He was hit. 

Their words trail off as Leon's knees buckle, the weight of the beast falling on him as he crashes to the ground. A hoarse breathing fills the chamber he's trapped within. 

"Hop! Victor!" 

A familiar voice reverberating behind Leon. A figure dressed in a bright white and green, contrasting the bleak purple state of everyone else, appears before them. 

"Mi...lo..."

He raises his hand, signalling Victor to stop speaking. 

"Save your breath, Victor. That poison looks really bad."

The creature Eldegoss had hit was now unconscious, its stingers falling limp, pained breathing echoing from within. Staring in disgust for a few minutes before approaching, Milo could make out a figure trapped inside-

...Leon? No. Not you.

Running to his aid and gripping his hand, the beast's body melts and returns to a smaller form almost immediately upon contact. Leaving Leon's limp body behind, the translucent monster flies off, it's balance uneasy. 

That...thing...did this?

Both brothers now laid out on the ravaged ground, their complexions still drained of colour, maybe even more so now because of the fight. As the sandstorm dispursed into the sunset above, more unconscious bodies became visible, one of which being Leon's own Charizard. Devastated, Milo furrows his brows- and turns to Victor. His face, he wants an answer. Victor collapses before he can respond. As distant sirens fill the open air, Milo can only overlook the destruction.

\--

A burnt orange colour fills the room. It glows through the delicate curtains and pours out onto the white room. A figure stands before him. A straw hat, decorated with a single red hibiscus flower, hides her face in shadow. Her bright orange top almost blending with her skin thanks to the harsh illuminating sunset outside. Kind grey eyes look down at Victor.

"You did a good job out there", she starts softly as not to scare him.

"I did...?" 

Trailing off, Victors vision was blurry, and he could barely make out the face and voice of a young girl, looking to be about 11.

"Fighting a fusion on equal ground to save your friend. It's not something I would do, but I can't help but feel proud, I guess."

Turning his head to the side, he could see Hop and Leon, laying on the same hospital beds as he was. Squinting, he could see what condition they where in. As they where contrasted against clean white duvets, he noticed colour gradually returning to their skin once again. That haunting purple tint was fading. Hop looked peaceful, a contrast to the pained unconscious face Victor saw when he first freed him from the beast. Leon's hair had grown out quite a bit, his jawline populated by a light stubble as apposed to his violent, alien state of a beard from before.  
Standing next to them were two other figures, familiar in shape. Victor recognised Milo. He was unable to speak, it seemed, only turning to Victor and smiling as he placed a jug of flowers by Hop's bedside. A large Pokemon slumped over Leon's bed, it's head resting against his arm. It was Blaze. A clear scar ran across his neck, interrupting the confident sheen of his scales. 

"You'll all be ok, but they need more time to recover", the girl continued. "They attacked you, but it wasn't their fault."

Turning to the girl once again, Victor could vaguely remember. A smaller creature, looking like the beast, escaped after freeing Leon.

"You saw it, didn't you? It was an Ultra Beast named Nihilego. 'Bout this big, blue and transparent?"

She waved her arms around while trying to get the point across, trying to measure how big the creature was in size. Ultra Beast? That sounds important.

"They corrupt people and Pokemon to make them violent. It used neurotoxins to control these two, and even poison you."

Being thrust back into that horrible situation like it was yesterday, remembering their faces clear as day. They where hideous. Corrupt with a euphoric malice, clearly enjoying the state of disarray they had him in-

"-It won't happen again, though. So please don't worry."

The girls voice echoed, snapping Victor back to reality.

"You.... Who are you?" Victor asked bluntly. 

The girl smiled, then mouthed a response. Victor's eyelids became heavy, his hearing faded. He drifted off, gradually letting go of consciousness.


End file.
